Wonder Island
Introduction Wonder Island is a summer island on the Grand line. There is a marine base at the edge of the forest. The rest of the island is surrounding by thick forest. There is a entrance to a cave that is well hidden. No one has found the entrance to that cave. History 100 years before the storyline The kingdom tried to go against the WG but when they realized they were outmatched the king decide to send 2 groups of select people into hiding. The two groups had 15 adults 7 teens and 7 children under the age of 8. The rest of the island made sure the hiding cave would not be seen by the WG. The king and the rest of tthe kingdom died saving the 2 groups with pride. The two surviving groups stayed in hiding to try rebuild what was lost. For many years It stayed like that. 30 years before the storyline the WG caught sight of a person on the island. It wasn't till a few years later that a war engulfed the island. The people tried their best once again but once they knew they had no chance they sent 2 ships out with 5 children 5 teens and 10 adults on each ship hoping that one day the WG would meets it's end. After that the rest that was on the island knew they would meet their end and was proud to help the ones on those 2 ships get a new start. 15 years before the storyline the WG built a Marine base to find any secrets that was hiding on Wonder Island. So far they only found a stone from the island. There is a secret cave that the WG does not know about because it is well hiding. Geography Wonder island was known for the thick plants that could be found at the edge of the forest. Each plant had their different uses. Architecture Explain the types of buildings or theme of the island. Culture Expain significant points about the island's culture. Government Explain the type of government, be it Kingdom, despotism, Republic, etc. and any significant points. Citizens Tom Breeze- King died protecting his people. Mary Sunstar- Wife to Tom Breeze but wished to keep her last name, died with Tom protecting the people and also her three children. Fred Halfway- Knight died with King. Sue Halfway - wife to Fred died by his side. Many unnamed soldiers- died protecting the hiden ones. Unknown villagers-died or was caught while leading the escpe from the island. Jack Sunstar-Princes escaped to sea hoping that one day would be able to return. However Died protecting his wife Jan Sunstar and their three children. Pearl Sunstar- only known who has returned to the island and the island being glad of her showing up. Trivia Ones who has had family on the island will be able to find the lost secrets. The island is waiting for the prince/Princess to return. Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. External LinksEdit Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki. Category:Island Category:Location Category:Grand Line Location